A Rambunctious Morning
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: After a steamy night, Ela goes down to take a shower. Little does she know that Monika wasn't quite finished.


The beige sheets stirred like a mid afternoon grass along the yellow savannah. Ela stretched her arms up high, feeling each and every muscle strain within. Her cobalt eyes wandered over to the bedside clock which read: 9:32 in bold red lines. What a night, or should I say morning? She looked over to see that Monika's spot in bed was empty.

The scent of intercourse and dried sweat seeped into the corners of her nostrils. It was neither a bad smell nor a good one. It was sort of neutral. Ela's hands then slid under the light sheets and tossed them over which in turn revealed her bare legs. Smooth patches of dried semen from the night before now splotched their paleness.

She then threw her legs over the side of the warm bed and stood with a slight limpness to her freshly awoken body. On the hardwood floor laid a pile of mismatched clothes, and Ela dug around for a second until she snatched her sweatpants and the tanktop. After throwing them on, she strode silently through the quiet hall. A soft sound of a female's whistling came from the first floor.

Gently down the shiver inducing steps she went. As she neared the kitchen, the whistle became more and more prevalent until she found the source. Monika stood in the warmly decorated kitchen over a stove. Something was sizzling in the pan in front of her. The sound of a creaking floorboard caught the tip of Monika's ear causing her tune to stop and her mouth to break into a sly grin.

"I was starting to think you were not ever going to wake," she teased, still focusing on the stove. "You smell awful."

"I was just about to run under the shower." Ela stood in a lanky manner behind her.

Monika cocked her torso, "You don't have anything to change into?"

"My pants are still clean and so is the shirt."

Monika returned to whistling her wavy tune, and Ela headed around the corner, into the basement, through the vacant chambers, and into the bathrooms. Her bare feet recoiled after grazing the chilly, white tiles.

The black tank top slid off her slender torso and fell lazily onto the floor. Half naked, Ela walked over to the shower and opened its semi-opaque door. Her hand then reached for the silver handle. Twisting it, chilly water sprayed from the head above. A few drops sprinkled along her exposed back and she tensed up for a few seconds.

She hopped in once the water had warmed. The flow of hot liquid along her skin felt like a cozy blanket wrapped around her. After indulging in the pleasure, she scrubbed at the slick spots on her legs and crotch.

Her muscles seized up instinctively as the door's hinges squealed.

Monika's voice spoke up, "Ela?"

"What do you need?" Her voice remained calm and gave a barely nudged an invitation Monika's way.

"Was starting to get bored up there, so I thought that I could maybe talk to you." It was an odd request. Rather awkward too, but Ela soon caught on.

"Last night wasn't enough for you?" The rustling of clothes weaved through the sound of the rushing water. "Obviously not," she remarked slyly.

A suspenseful silence followed until she heard the tapping of bare feet on the floor. The shower door opened up suddenly, and Monika's slim, naked figure stood in the entrance. A closed lipped smile adorned her face. The german woman raised an eyebrow, and Ela responded by stepping aside.

The door closed sharply behind her and Monika's hands went swifty around Ela's slippery ass. She pushed her against the wall and pressed her lips against Ela's as water dripped down her face and slid over her defined curves. After the passionate kiss, their foreheads came together and Ela took a few shaky breaths.

"So this time I don't have to come begging, I see." A sting of a steamy humor laced her words. As the sensation of pure pleasure flowed through her veins, Ela felt her cock hardening. It scraped against Monika's inner thigh, and the german enjoyed every bliss second of it. Her eyes were closed and her lip pursed. A slight groan escaped Monika's lips making Ela's shaft stiffen even more. It now stood almost straight up, pressing against Monika's lower abdomen.

Without delay, Ela pushed her back against the opposite wall and again came in for the wet kiss. Both women's hands groped and felt. Monika's gripped tightly around Ela's firm breasts. She squeezed which made the Polish woman break away and moan loudly.

Ela placed her hands up on the wall above Monika's head and let the german freely grope her exposed chest. A gasp shot out of Ela's mouth when the german began to lick her nipple. Wave after wave of enjoyment pulasted through her shivering body. Another groan, this one louder, slipped between her pursed lips as Monika bit gently on her nipple. Ela struggled to hold her position, but eventually collapsed against the german who was still fondling her breasts.

After recovering, Ela turned her around, knelt under the steamy waterfall, and worked her hands up Monika's legs. Starting with her calf, she felt every inch and occasionally teased her by gently raking her tongue across the inner side. Ela's hands finally reached Monika's tight ass, and she began squeezing and fondling the round globes. To Monika's surprise, Ela shoved her face between the her cheeks and started to lick and suck. This made Monika squeal and squirm with delight.

Between breaths Monika managed to say, "Give it… to me."

Ela understood and got up. Still pressing the german against the wall, she grabbed her thick shaft and slid it between the slippery cheeks. Monika gasped as the head entered, and then switched to a rhythmic moan when Ela began thrusting in and out, increasing speed with each turn.

Soon the whole bathroom was filled with the echoing cries, grunts, moans, and groans of the two women. Ela bent Monika over farther and then launched one large thrust to fill the german's entire slit with her meaty cock. Instead of pulling out she held that position. A contorted expression of pain and pleasure made up Monika's face as she was unable to do anything but take her partner's whole shaft.

Ela finally pulled out, and a sticky clear liquid dripped from the penis' tip. It was Monika's turn now. She quickly turned off the water and shoved Ela out of the shower, nearly causing her to fall over. Monika, not bothering to dry off, pushed her body against Ela's and pinned her against the warm, granite sink. She then gripped Ela around her smooth ass and propped her up on top of the sink. Monika slowly reached for the erect cock and began to slowly stroke it. Ela moaned which only gave Monika the incentive to pick up the pace. More and more she jerked it until Ela couldn't handle it. Her legs began to quake, but she had already been emptied the night before. Still, the sensation lasted and another sweep of glee coursed through.

After Monika was done using her hand, she hopped up onto Ela's lap. Her hands aimed the solid shaft and she slowly lowered herself onto it. This time she did all the work by bouncing up and down, and allowing Ela to enjoy the experience. The german began crying with enjoyment as she lapped up the feeling of the erect cock rubbing against the inside walls of her slit. Her cries soon turned into heavy gasps and grunts, and they only increased in volume when Ela wrapped her arms around Monika's chest to grope her stiff boobs.

Up and down she juggled them and pinched Monika's nipples tight making her scream in delight. One of Ela's hands moved to her own nipple when Monika was in a too high of state to do it herself. The cock slipped out and Monika stuck her own finger in its place. The screams and moans continued for a quite some time, unceasing throughout the morning.

Eventually, the boisterous noise quieted and then, ever so ironically, the low hum of two showers was audible.


End file.
